Call set up in a modern digital telecommunication network involves numerous delays. Many expected delays are due to propagation delay between originating signal entry point and a signal termination point at its destination. Added delays causing significant call set-up latency involve such activities as evaluating control data such as subscriber authentication, call routing determination, access control, bandwidth availability, credit standing of originator, and desired signal encryption. These latency delays are for the most part due to the increasing number of message transfers between processors and controllers required in the system to accommodate these new services and authentication checks. In digital networks these delays further include digital signal processing for features such as error control and speech processing. If these delays are reduced or otherwise off-set call set up could proceed much more rapidly thus improving the overall quality of service.